


挽歌预想

by CirraDarling



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirraDarling/pseuds/CirraDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我喜欢你的手，白皙细长，像我母亲的手，我母亲无法用这双手把我扼杀……但你一定可以的。”罗严塔尔叹息着说，他低头亲吻奥贝斯坦的手背，以满足的语气喃喃道，“你是不会手下留情的，真好。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	挽歌预想

文/帝国名花  
CP：罗奥  
警告：R18，PWP文多少会有的ooc，可能会有擦边的R18G  
脑洞属于我，人物不属于我  
如果能接受以上的请继续٩('ω')و

 

奥贝斯坦觉得他不该接受罗严塔尔的邀请的，但是他就是在会议后坐上了罗严塔尔的车。他们在交往本来就是半公开的秘密，所以他坦然地接受了护卫抱着看好戏心态的窥视，导致对方兴致缺缺——私底下不知道，但干冰之剑哪怕是和金银妖瞳在一起也完全没有任何改变啊。奥贝斯坦不用猜测就知道他们在想什么，不过他向来不在乎这些。  
奥贝斯坦并不妄想自己会成为这只鹰的锁链，只是为了更方便也可以最快地扼杀要飞上天空的鹰而已。

“你在想什么？”奥丁的深秋已有凉意，罗严塔尔将窗关上，问边上闭着眼的奥贝斯坦。  
“之前会议上陛下的决议。”奥贝斯坦开口，“你认为怎么样？”  
“……啊，现在我不想谈这些。”罗严塔尔在发动地上车前，侧过头给副驾驶位置的男人一个深吻，“我有更好玩的事情要跟你做。”  
闭眼休息的奥贝斯坦忽然睁开眼睛，直直盯着罗严塔尔。罗严塔尔一时间顿住，无论看几次，人工的义眼总给他以冰冷阴寒之感，他是怎么样才惹上这把稍微靠近就会陷入毒沼的男人的？不过最腐朽的污泥里通常开出最娇艳的花朵，罗严塔尔明白这个道理，这才冒险品尝“行走的毒药”的滋味。  
至今为止味道良好。罗严塔尔回忆交往以来和奥贝斯坦为数不算少的性爱经历，基本都堪称完美。罗严塔尔满足的不仅仅是和奥贝斯坦做爱，在床上征服的永远是奥贝斯坦的肉体，而非他的灵魂，反而是所谓的征服者被将要征服的人身上阴冷的雾气包裹，竟然生出温柔的错觉来。  
“……我们去哪里？”刚刚的眼神交汇不过一瞬间，奥贝斯坦低声问罗严塔尔。  
“去我的一处府邸，十八岁那年买的古老别墅……据说比鲁道夫所在年代还要久些。”罗严塔尔简略叙述了目的地。  
“十八岁？胡拉姆斯家族的府邸吗？”奥贝斯坦不过片刻就猜出了罗严塔尔那处府邸的来历。  
“是的，较为低价买的，由于某些特殊原因。”罗严塔尔微笑道。  
由于角度问题，奥贝斯坦看到罗严塔尔黑色的那只眼睛像绸缎一样微微闪光，他认为他看到的金银妖瞳某一刻显露的实质的恶意不是错觉。  
但，奥贝斯坦转过头，将视线放到窗外，夕阳的光芒与阴影交叉渐次掠过他褐白相间的发，极为淡漠地想：但他能拿我怎么样？

用不了多久，罗严塔尔将车停在了郊外一处华美建筑前，建筑的每个角落遵循某种几何原理规律排布，又在出其不意的地方来点惊喜。奥贝斯坦下车，对府邸只看了几眼便望着另一方的太阳沾在远方一棵树的树梢上，堪堪就要坠落。还没等坠落下去，罗严塔尔牵住奥贝斯坦的手，穿过秋霜摧残的荒芜庭院，来到门前。  
“钥匙……是这个，他们还在用古老的铜制钥匙。”罗严塔尔将一串钥匙拿在手心里打量，挑出一柄插进锁里，花了一点力气才打开。他对后面的奥贝斯坦露出自信的微笑，奥贝斯坦不知道他有什么好笑的。

里面和外表一样华美也许更为甚之，日光透过巨大的成排落地窗将里头的一切照亮，暗沉的金棕色显得端庄又古朴，被光覆盖的部分则是明亮的金红色，那是少女脸上的胭脂。屋里墙上挂满了古典壁画，年轻时的奥贝斯坦对此有所涉猎，但他只能大致看出那是古地球时代所谓文艺复兴时的画，不知道是真品还是临摹。还有镶着金边的桌子，铺着花布的椅子，嵌有巨大镜子的红木衣柜，鲜艳已然沉淀的花瓶——好像还插着花，奥贝斯坦看不大清，他无法判断那是某样饰物的影子或是花瓶本身设计，还是他的错觉。头顶的水晶灯沿着落地窗排布的方向对应悬挂，罗严塔尔没有在现在打开它们，他倒是拿起一边的烛台，划了根火柴点上，把装着白色蜡油的壁灯一一点上。  
“在早就不用火照明的年代，我认为用蜡烛是一种倒退。”奥贝斯坦忍不住说道。  
“你必须满足我偶尔的心血来潮和浪漫主义情怀。”罗严塔尔念诗般说。  
奥贝斯坦无法像罗严塔尔那样露出冷笑，于是他看着罗严塔尔踩着红地毯，一路走过去，将成排的壁灯给点亮。这像某种宗教仪式，奥贝斯坦漫无边际想，罗严塔尔拿着烛台走回他身边他才有所反应。  
“……巴尔，你怎么就不懂呢？”罗严塔尔半真半假感叹道，“电气照明光如何比得上真正的火，得以融化你呢？”  
奥贝斯坦对这样的挑衅不为所动，他的皮鞋踩在厚厚的红地毯上发出轻微的声响。他有注意到虽然一切器物都古典陈旧，但并不肮脏，这儿一定有经常打扫。  
“冷吗？巴尔？”罗严塔尔依旧拿着银制烛台，垂死的嫣红夕阳和跳动的橙红火光照耀他半边侧脸和黑色眼睛，足够瑰丽又诡异的效果让奥贝斯坦微微失神。  
“你在玩什么新花样？”奥贝斯坦忍不住问，他的白发在同样的两种光线里跳动。

“巴尔懂得多了，是一件好事。但我是多么怀念第一次的时候青涩如同处子的巴尔，不过我每次突然吻你的时候你的反应一直都是那样……紧张得不知如何是好。”罗严塔尔弯腰将烛台放在地上，他跨过火焰的阴影，走到奥贝斯坦的阴影里，他摸着奥贝斯坦的脸颊，沿着下巴的轮廓吻上去，最后才亲吻并不十分柔软的嘴唇。  
奥贝斯坦对罗严塔尔这种程度的言语调戏不加理会，他闭上眼睛，专心致志投入这个吻，像面对军务处公文一样认真对待罗严塔尔缠绕上来的舌头，一板一眼地应付他的纠缠。罗严塔尔则吻得有技巧，花样翻新了好几次，奥贝斯坦被吻到气息急促想要躲开也不过片刻的事。得意于自己高超的吻技，罗严塔尔好心地放开了奥贝斯坦，未免他的情人、同僚和政敌死于缺氧。  
“所以我比较喜欢你不说话只叫床的样子。”罗严塔尔床笫之间向来不要什么风度，可惜棋逢对手，他面对的也不是什么等闲之辈。  
“……我也比较喜欢阁下不说话尤其是会议桌上沉默如金的时候。”奥贝斯坦压抑住自己的呼吸声，让声音保持应有的平静。  
罗严塔尔则收拢环绕奥贝斯坦瘦削肩膀的手臂，疑似一个拥抱，把声音轻轻灌入奥贝斯坦耳朵里：“如果今夜阁下表现得足够好的话，我会愿意考虑明天沉默如金的。”  
话中情欲意味浓到呛人，和金银妖瞳眼底跳动的欲望相称。

罗严塔尔是一点点脱下奥贝斯坦的衣服的，先从灰色披风开始，再然后是银黑色军装，接着是里面的白衬衫。他的动作优雅，速度却不慢，将最贴身的衣物剥离出情人的躯体时，用指尖时有时无地轻点没有任何阻碍之下的皮肤。  
奥贝斯坦无法抑制地侧身躲开罗严塔尔抚摸他腰侧的动作，但被罗严塔尔变本加厉地用手掌摩挲。  
“很痒？”罗严塔尔用的是疑问句，但他的笑意是肯定的。  
“我高估了阁下对一样事物的了解程度和速度。”奥贝斯坦被罗严塔尔压到地毯上，他侧过头，听到了义眼松动的声音。  
“我当然知道。”罗严塔尔迅速地用手抚摸他所了解的奥贝斯坦的敏感带，嶙峋的锁骨，单薄的耳垂，由于寒冷微微挺立的乳尖。蹭过奥贝斯坦苍白皮肤的时候会有微微的薄红，不过很快就消失了，好像什么都没发生过一样。罗严塔尔极恨这一点，他低头在奥贝斯坦锁骨下吮吻了片刻，总算让那样的颜色留得久一些。  
“你的体内究竟有多少血？”罗严塔尔将嘴唇上移细细舔吻奥贝斯坦的嘴唇，手则抚弄上了依旧蛰伏的性器。  
被金银妖瞳微凉的手触摸身体其他部位尚还可以忍受，但被握住性器抚弄让干冰之剑也有了无措的情绪，不过只有一刻，他便闭上眼睛，享受罗严塔尔的服务了。如此明目张胆直奔目的而去的性爱让奥贝斯坦最初有些不适，但他的优点就是审时度势，在性爱中即便是下位一方也落得十分坦然。只是奥贝斯坦在欲望的煎熬中模模糊糊想，罗严塔尔从来不是这么心急的人，他怎么了？  
罗严塔尔一边抚弄着奥贝斯坦的性器，一边仔细观察他的反应，感觉到身下薄薄的肌肉放松下来便停止了动作，甚至在根部轻轻掐了一下，喷薄的欲望被抑制住了。  
奥贝斯坦压抑了很久要把罗严塔尔一脚踢开的冲动：金银妖瞳果然是金银妖瞳，从骨子里就是了！  
“别这么快啊巴尔，”感觉到身下身躯的挣动和抗议，罗严塔尔弯起嘴角促狭道，“今夜还很漫长，大家都看着我们呢。”  
“我真希望你做事能有始有终。”奥贝斯坦轻喘着气，他睁开眼，望着上方的罗严塔尔。  
“会的会的，我带给你的从来只有快乐。”罗严塔尔认真地敷衍道。罗严塔尔俯下身子继续亲吻抚摸奥贝斯坦的其他部位：吮吸他小而挺立的乳尖，充血像血，像心脏溢出的红，红到刺眼；抚摸舔吻柔韧且光滑的大腿根，贴近欲望中心却相反的薄而凉，有微微的湿意；用牙齿轻轻拉扯发下的耳垂，直到完全变红……唯独忽略他最需要抚慰的部分。罗严塔尔仿佛钻木取火，不知是将无尽的火焰引导出这具躯体，还是让灼热的空气点燃发尾皮肤一直燃烧到奥贝斯坦的心脏灵魂。说不定也是罗严塔尔体内的岩浆自上而下流到了奥贝斯坦的身体里，融化了什么，毁灭了什么。  
奥贝斯坦胸前两点被肆意玩弄，疼痛和快感并存，大腿根也被掰开舔吻，将底下弄得湿滑一片，耳朵里充盈着唇舌和肉体交缠时粘腻的声响。他忍耐着罗严塔尔给予的快感，用他自己冰一样的理智去抵制火一样的罗严塔尔的攻势。  
罗严塔尔将膝盖放在奥贝斯坦分开的大腿间，他在奥贝斯坦面前打开润滑剂，将在灯火中蜂蜜一般色泽的液体倒在了奥贝斯坦的小腹上，手指故意避开重点，开凿河流一般往下引导，结果雨季河水泛滥，不论哪里湿淋淋的一片。  
“不够了。”罗严塔尔仿佛饱含歉意地说道，他将奥贝斯坦的腿往上折，贴在胸前，直接将瓶口毫不留情地插入后穴，倒了半瓶润滑剂下去，穴口无法一次性吞咽那么多的润滑剂，一半都渗入了地毯里。  
奥贝斯坦觉得冷，空旷的房间和长长的走廊通风良好，他身体微微颤抖。紧接着罗严塔尔的手指就着过多的润滑剂向内戳刺搅弄，水声在寂静的府邸里回荡。奥贝斯坦体温仿佛被冰冷湿滑的液体带走，刚刚燃烧的火又熄灭了。  
“冷就抱着我。”罗严塔尔大发慈悲地给了一个选择。奥贝斯坦动都不动，罗严塔尔发出未出口的嘲笑声，他低下身抱住奥贝斯坦，翻了个身，让奥贝斯坦趴在他的上面，腿则分开放在两边。  
光裸的背部和腿被罗严塔尔的披风掀起的冰冷空气刺激，奥贝斯坦本能地微微瑟缩了起来。很快，他一丝不挂的周身，尤其是前边，乳尖和腹部都被罗严塔尔硬梆梆的军装蹭到发热。银色凸出的部分强硬地贴在肉体上，像是烙印。不过蓝色披风丝质柔软，一半挂在奥贝斯坦的身上，微硬的边角压在难耐的位置上——腿根和他的性器上。  
奥贝斯坦抬头，视线越过罗严塔尔的肩膀，看到了红地毯上一抹褐色。  
罗严塔尔专心致志开拓他即将插入的部分，他怀抱着奥贝斯坦的腰，手则在阴影隐去的部分来回动作，他听到奥贝斯坦的掺杂了情欲的呼吸声，拍打在他的耳侧，意味着仅仅是被手指侵犯，他的情人就已情动不能自已了。  
奥贝斯坦极力抑制他的反应，但罗严塔尔手指模拟着性交来回抽插给他带来了一阵又一阵的浪潮，他伸手抵住罗严塔尔的胸膛，不经意间扯开了军装领口的暗扣。罗严塔尔的另一只手按住了他要继续往下解开衣服的手。  
“再等会儿。”罗严塔尔话中尾音上扬，他抽出还在奥贝斯坦后穴的手指，拉下了拉链，掏出已然怒涨的性器，抵着灯光下依旧张合的穴口。  
“等什——么？”奥贝斯坦刚想问，后穴里的手指被抽出，下一秒就被比手指庞大许多的东西强硬地插入了，一路攻城掠地直抵深处。他的身体被牢牢地嵌在硬物上，无法动弹。  
罗严塔尔握紧奥贝斯坦坐在他身上的腰，就着这样的姿势，在深处小幅度抽插，仅仅是这样，奥贝斯坦全身发软，根本无法撑起自己的身体，被罗严塔尔按着头接吻。  
“不管是上面还是下面都很热情啊，巴尔。”经受了第一波如潮的快感，奥贝斯坦才听清罗严塔尔说了什么话，他有意反驳，但嘴巴刚张开就被罗严塔尔缠住，将所有的话都咽回去。  
“这个时候就不要说话了，你只需要被我吻就好了。”罗严塔尔看出了奥贝斯坦想要做的事，他稍微放大了动作，但没有大开大合干到最深处。  
“换个姿势好不好？”罗严塔尔虽然这么问，其实没打算征求奥贝斯坦的意见，他就着和奥贝斯坦相连的姿势翻了个身，  
一连串的动作像热油落在水中，奥贝斯坦难耐地闷哼了一声，贴在罗严塔尔衣服上的手心已满是薄汗。  
不管奥贝斯坦的承受极限，将他的腿掰得更开，明亮烛光下露出的穴口一张一合，罗严塔尔伸手去摸，摸到一手黏糊的液体，他仿佛觉得那样好玩似的，一边插入一边将热情的见证抹到了奥贝斯坦的身上，从腹部到乳尖，一路上亮晶晶的。这当然遭到奥贝斯坦的推拒，他想要收拢腿，离开罗严塔尔的掌控范围，在男人面前毫无廉耻打开下身的姿势太超过他的理智承受底线。但这样的推拒让罗严塔尔得以更加深入，他的根部卡着奥贝斯坦的穴口，在奥贝斯坦往后退的时候将性器抽到最外边，再一个挺身插到之前无法到达的深处。  
退无可退，奥贝斯坦紧紧抓着罗严塔尔的披风。罗严塔尔的披风某处已经湿透了，而液体从哪里来不言而喻。  
“你看你多么热情，把我的披风弄得那么湿，我把披风送到阁下府上当做纪念怎么样？”罗严塔尔慢悠悠地说，他享受这个过程，看着奥贝斯坦惊慌失措或者示弱简直是莫大的愉悦，比性爱本身来得愉悦千百倍。  
“……我，不会帮你洗。”奥贝斯坦断断续续地说，罗严塔尔的攻势还在继续，体内被火热的性器不断抵入又抽离，快感没有尽头，他的理智摇摇欲坠，像风中摇曳烛火。  
“送你了。”罗严塔尔大方地说，他低下身子握住奥贝斯坦的手，放在心口，声音撩人心痒，“……我要让你，”他将性器抵到深处，停留不动，享受肉穴不断抽动收缩连绵不绝的快感，交合处粘腻的水声无法盖住他占有欲十足的宣言，“看到蓝色——就想起我。”话音未落，新一轮的征伐便以开始，他将奥贝斯坦的腿放在肩膀上，让他的头和肩胛骨都抵着地毯，将在深处停留了片刻的性器抽到只剩前端，再狠狠插入，多余的液体被挤出来，流满了两个人的交合处，滴落在了地毯上。一时间，肉体拍打声和水渍声不绝于耳。  
被男人接连不断地侵犯，全身泛起的情潮让奥贝斯坦看起来不那么冰冷，准确得像是机器，尤其是他此刻闭着眼睛。他的腿被架在罗严塔尔的肩膀上，悬空的下身毫不设防也更加方便供罗严塔尔操弄。像在星海里浮沉那样，他只能握着罗严塔尔的手臂，他的手心湿滑，细长的手臂紧紧绷着，在烛光下是温柔的蜜色，到后来无法抓紧了只能抓着地毯，分明的骨节埋在细软的地毯里，毫无说服力地想要抵抗罗严塔尔给予他的快乐。  
“看吧，我就说不会冷的。巴尔，看你多么热。”罗严塔尔行有余力，将奥贝斯坦抓着地毯的手牵引着去抚摸他们交合的地方，以天赐的迷惑视听的嗓子哑声道，“你的里面好热。”  
此等情境下，奥贝斯坦被那样的声音蛊惑了，在罗严塔尔放开手后他依旧流连在那儿，罗严塔尔就着他的手心插入他的身体。等黏糊的液体流了奥贝斯坦一手，他才惊觉自己刚刚做了什么。  
奥贝斯坦急忙抽回手来，却被罗严塔尔的手紧紧握住。  
“我喜欢你的手，白皙细长，像我母亲的手，我母亲无法用这双手把我扼杀……但你一定可以的。”罗严塔尔叹息着说，他低头亲吻奥贝斯坦的手背，以满足的语气喃喃道，“你是不会手下留情的，真好。”  
奥贝斯坦被操弄得完全听不清罗严塔尔在说些什么，他只听到手下留情这几个字，他挣扎着，微微摇了摇头，嘴唇里吐出来的是：“不……罗严塔尔。”  
不，罗严塔尔，不要对我抱有幻想。我不会对你手下留情。  
多么美好的误会。罗严塔尔听清了奥贝斯坦的否认，他心中涌动的狂喜化为了蒸腾的情欲，在他那只黑色眼睛里清晰可见。他掐着奥贝斯坦略显纤细的腰，一路滑下来，握紧了膝弯，将奥贝斯坦的腿掰得更开，以便他可以整个人挤进去，奥贝斯坦被推搡地在地毯上后移了半寸。

持续不断的抽插，奥贝斯坦体内堆积的快感像是潮水拍打潮岸，在某一刻，海啸来临。奥贝斯坦抓着地毯的手近乎痉挛，蹭在罗严塔尔腹部的性器抖动了一下，留下淫靡的痕迹。高潮后的身体瘫软成一团，被还未高潮的罗严塔尔揉成任意的样子，仅仅是轻微的触碰就让奥贝斯坦难以忍受地摇着头，更何况是罗严塔尔高超技巧的插干，他从未这么明显地感受到罗严塔尔在他体内的存在，轮廓形状以怎样的角度深度和速度在他体内来回抽插。  
奥贝斯坦的义眼无法看清眼前的一切，因为汗水的折射反射面前都是是重叠模糊的重影。他望着罗严塔尔上方的水晶灯，他看到一缕摇晃的红从金银双色的水晶灯里流出，爬蛇一般悬挂下来，狠狠勒紧了他的脖子，让他绷起酸软的身子逃离。但这样明显给身上的男人以甜蜜的负担。  
感受到奥贝斯坦忽然绷紧的肌肉，罗严塔尔皱着眉头，按住奥贝斯坦要逃离的身体，他抱怨道：“巴尔，我还没射呢。”说着加快了抽插的速度，在奥贝斯坦高潮后像棉花一样湿软的身体里射精了。

射过精的罗严塔尔抽出性器，翻了个身躺在奥贝斯坦的身边，侧过身懒洋洋地抱着情人，手放肆抚摸够得到的一切角落。  
“你看到了什么？”罗严塔尔注意到奥贝斯坦一直没有变的视线，他用唇含着奥贝斯坦的唇，声音就是通过肉体传到了奥贝斯坦的耳朵里。  
“没有什么。”高潮后的奥贝斯坦有了些许力气，他收回视线，摸了摸自己的脖子，余光里的水晶灯干干净净，什么都没有。  
“这里曾经吊死过一位穿着大红裙子的女人，哦，绝不是什么想不开，她非要玩的窒息游戏让她直接爽到了天上……就是你躺着的位置，你看到她摇曳的裙摆了吗？”罗严塔尔以说什么八卦的口气说，“她穿着很漂亮的红裙子，勒住脖子的也是一条红绳，像这样。”罗严塔尔比划道，“挂在那盏灯上……”  
奥贝斯坦静静看着不发一语，以满足罗严塔尔的表演欲，等罗严塔尔说够了他才伸出手去扯罗严塔尔的衣领。  
“你要做那条红绳把我捆死吗？”罗严塔尔饶有兴趣地问，“如果死在阁下身上我大概死而无憾吧。”  
“您该死在战场上。”奥贝斯坦冷言道。他并没有打算做什么，他解开了罗严塔尔的衣服。只一会儿披风完全落地，银黑军装也被脱下。  
“用完就扔掉吗？如果我驾驶着托利斯坦去跟杨威利同归于尽，军务尚书您，大概会很高兴吧。”罗严塔尔看着奥贝斯坦的手在他身上到处逡巡，理解成那是奥贝斯坦是急于和他肌肤相亲，“这可真伤心啊，到死都没能让你伤心一次。”  
“不，我认为你打不过他；所以你不会跟他同归于尽的。”奥贝斯坦撑起身子，将罗严塔尔脱下来的衣服扔到一边去。但还没将蓝色披风脱手，奥贝斯坦的手臂被罗严塔尔一拉，他重心不稳，连着那被沾湿的披风一起倒在金银妖瞳的怀里。  
罗严塔尔将奥贝斯坦紧紧拥抱在怀中，他将字句咬在唇齿间说：“我可以理解成这是阁下不想让我去死吗？”  
“不能。”奥贝斯坦还是那样的语气，他的义眼里无法透露任何的情绪，但是罗严塔尔明白他说这句话是没有半分犹豫的。  
突然难以抑制的暴虐情绪困扰着罗严塔尔，与之相反的是他微笑了，他移开身子，低下头去亲吻奥贝斯坦尚还火热的唇。

“阁下喜欢光明吗？”  
“我没有什么特别的偏好，但是光线太亮我义眼会出故障。”  
“是人都会喜欢光明的吧。”  
“不知道，我无法知道宇宙中数以亿计人类的具体想法——罗严塔尔！”  
在奥贝斯坦还在闭上眼接受罗严塔尔的吻和他有一句没一句的闲聊时，罗严塔尔牵离他的手，接着传来窸窸窣窣的声音，奥贝斯坦闭上眼睛的世界变得光明了些，再接着手上的刺痛让他猛然睁开眼。  
“你说，火浇在冰上，会有什么样的效果？”罗严塔尔手中是那盏用来点燃壁灯的烛台，白色的蜡烛正在燃烧着，而流下来的烛泪由于执灯人的倾斜，正好滴在奥贝斯坦的手腕上。  
奥贝斯坦应该甩开罗严塔尔的手，但他没有。因为罗严塔尔在他耳边轻声威胁道：“我打算做一个试验，巴尔，你要小心点，不然明天就会有两位帝国元帅在郊外别墅偷情结果双双葬身火海的头条了。”  
“真是不够名誉的死法。”奥贝斯坦仰着头看着罗严塔尔的脸，意料之外发现罗严塔尔不是在开玩笑。  
“那样你的理想就无法实现了吧。所以我会很小心的，不会有危险。前提是你要配合。”罗严塔尔将烛台又倾斜了一点，白色的蜡油就从半空中垂落，这回准确落到奥贝斯坦左边的乳首上，“我将人人都渴望的光明烙印在你的身上。”  
蜡油带着高热将肉粒包裹起来，一阵灼烧的刺痛袭来，除却痛楚，还有其他一些东西也给予了。  
“你喜欢白色，还是红色？”罗严塔尔将蜡油一路滴下去，“两种颜色的蜡烛这里都有，低温燃烧，有催人情欲的成分……你所看到的那些蜡烛都是这样。”  
绝不是普通主人会用的蜡烛，奥贝斯坦一边承受着敏感部位被灼热的蜡油浇灌的痛楚和迅速凝固包裹起皮肤的奇异感觉，一边还思考着。  
“巴尔，不要误会，这不是我的杰作……这是原来的主人开派对的时候用的，成群结队的蜡烛燃烧起来的时候，整个大厅都亮如白昼呢！不过我觉得那样太没情调了，所以只点了壁灯。”  
奥贝斯坦虽然没有亲身参与过，但身在贵族世家的他迅速反应过来罗严塔尔口中的派对是什么派对。他唇角的肌肉抽动了下，是金银妖瞳嘴角常出现的那种微笑。  
“看来阁下相当了解这些事……住手！”奥贝斯坦几乎要尖叫起来了。  
“我也没有参与过，我觉得那是野蛮人，不，野兽才有的行径……肌肤相亲这种事，和我亲爱的巴尔做起来才有充分的乐趣呢。”罗严塔尔慢悠悠地将烛泪滴在奥贝斯坦还未勃起的性器之上，他用手揉了揉被烫红的家伙，爱怜地轻轻吹了口气，“巴尔也很开心吧，啊，都硬起来了。”  
奥贝斯坦无法反驳罗严塔尔的话，在这样缓慢的折磨中，他的确从痛苦中得到了快感。他偏过头，咬着唇，不去面对眼前的情境。但罗严塔尔的羞辱没有如约到来，他将蜡烛放在一边，掰过奥贝斯坦的面孔，手抚摸过紧闭着的眼，低下头温柔地吻了上去。  
“我是说真的，和我做爱很享受吧？”

“享受是堕落的开始！旧贵族糜烂的生活正是他们陷落的坟墓！”奥贝斯坦挣扎着说，他感受到眼皮上湿润软物滑过，本该没有触觉神经的眼球也在发痒。  
“做爱是本能，和吃饭喝水一样。或者说，只是因为对象是我，所以才无法真正投入享受？”罗严塔尔想到后面这种可能性，那种因为对奥贝斯坦施虐才慢慢消散的焦灼感又回来了。于是没等奥贝斯坦回答，他的手捻动着奥贝斯坦的乳头，将已经凝固的白蜡给摘落了。  
奥贝斯坦闷哼了一声，乳头因为这样残忍的对待变得艳红而挺立，罗严塔尔极有耐心地将上面残留的白蜡一点点抠干净，奥贝斯坦的唇舌无法抑制地溢出代表痛苦的声音。  
因为奥贝斯坦没有回答，罗严塔尔只能当他默认。他的动作愈加不温柔，他将那些他亲手滴上去的蜡油给一一摘落，不管奥贝斯坦皱紧的眉头，也不管奥贝斯坦过于白显得一种不健康青色的皮肤满是斑斑点点的红痕。  
最后被摘除的是最开始滴上去的手腕上的蜡油，罗严塔尔剥除后没有放开手，他湿热的吻沿着奥贝斯坦手部被轻度烫伤的皮肤一寸寸吻上去。被烧红的皮肤变得敏感，奥贝斯坦是可以完全在脑内模拟罗严塔尔是怎么一点点吻上他的手的，从手腕开始，到手臂，那些红痕都被罗严塔尔完全照顾过，没有半点遗漏，细致到淫靡。尤其是胸前的两点，肿大到两倍有余。

“很痛吗？”施暴者的问候姗姗来迟。  
“有点，不是特别痛，可以承受。”奥贝斯坦客观地说。  
“能让您感到疼痛是我的荣誉。”罗严塔尔冷笑道。  
“帝国名花终结者是这样不够温柔的人啊。”奥贝斯坦讽刺道。  
“对那些名花们自然要好好爱护，不过对着刀刃相向的武器就不需要了。”金银妖瞳正在用自己的方式来征服干冰之剑，他抚摸着奥贝斯坦仍松软的穴口，手指潦草扩张了下，扶着自己的性器一举进入。  
被毫无预兆进入的瞬间，奥贝斯坦张着嘴，仰着脖子，被滴了白蜡堵住铃口的性器依旧挺立着，抵在两人的小腹间。  
“我不知道你为什么总是那么容易就让我生气。”罗严塔尔眯着眼，他俯下身去够放远了的蜡烛，“来，亲爱的，你拿着这个……”  
罗严塔尔将烛台放在奥贝斯坦的手间就立刻放开手，奥贝斯坦没能反应过来差点就将蜡烛离了手。只差一点就翻倒了地上，奥贝斯坦以仍旧被插入的姿势，腰扭出一个艰难的弧度，在蜡烛倒下去之间扶正了。  
奥贝斯坦还没能以眼神或者言语责怪罗严塔尔的安全意识，罗严塔尔已经托起他的腰腹和后背，先是将奥贝斯坦抵在一边的衣柜上，再慢慢抱着奥贝斯坦从地上站起来了。  
奥贝斯坦没有其他任何的依托，除了罗严塔尔的手抱着自己之外，还有和罗严塔尔相连的部分，他只能用手搂住罗严塔尔的脖颈，他牢牢记着手上还拿着烛台，要远离罗严塔尔的头发。  
由于紧张无法放松身体的奥贝斯坦在罗严塔尔走动的动作变得更加紧张了，罗严塔尔则享受到了肉穴逼仄的快感。

罗严塔尔抱着奥贝斯坦来到走廊上，来到成排的油画前。他低声询问把头埋在他肩膀上的情人：“你喜欢哪一幅画呢？我们仔细去看看好不好？这幅怎么样？”  
奥贝斯坦举着的烛火正好照亮了一幅画，他艰难地仰头去看，那是全身光裸的男人女人们在河边嬉戏的画。他心中升起了某种不详的预感，他颤抖着声音说：“罗严塔尔，我都不喜欢！”  
“必须要挑一幅，这是游戏规则。”罗严塔尔的角度没能看到奥贝斯坦的表情，他觉得遗憾。他又前进了几步，怀中的人已然要坚持不住了——是奥贝斯坦自己觉得自己要掉下去了。  
奥贝斯坦的湿发贴在脸颊上，他眼前一片模糊，只剩下即将倒下的烛火，他放大声音道：“那就这幅吧。”  
“我帮你选吧。”奥贝斯坦和罗严塔尔的声音同时响起。  
罗严塔尔先是有些惊愕，再等他看清面前那幅画的具体内容，金银妖瞳实质的恶意不能被遮盖了。  
“真的吗？巴尔？”  
奥贝斯坦侧过脸也看清了那幅画，他有一种错觉，他将以这样的姿势袒露人前。  
那是两个男人操弄一个女人的画。

“我不介意同别人分享你。”罗严塔尔以恶劣的口气说，“但我觉得我一个人就足以满足你了，或者说我也不知道我的巴尔饥渴到需要两个以上的人才能得到满足？”  
“我不要和你玩这个游戏，我要走。”奥贝斯坦挣扎着要下来，但罗严塔尔将他抵在墙上，壁画与壁画间，他将性器抽出，又狠狠抵入，奥贝斯坦轻声吐露出难耐的声音。  
“你认输了吗？”罗严塔尔微笑着说。  
“没有！”奥贝斯坦下意识回答，他挣扎的动作顿住了。  
“好，那就继续吧。”罗严塔尔嘴角得逞似的弯出一个弧度。他抽出性器，将奥贝斯坦放在走廊的地毯上，探手接过奥贝斯坦握得紧紧的烛台，吹灭了火焰。

“来，我们来看看还少了什么。”罗严塔尔将奥贝斯坦的脸掰向油画所在的上方，奥贝斯坦需要眯着眼阻挡一些光的进入才能看清画。  
“看清了吧？”罗严塔尔等了一会儿，不知从哪里拿出一条红丝带，蒙住了奥贝斯坦的眼睛，以一种邀功的口气说，“本来想摘下的义眼的，但是你说那样很危险，所以我就准备了丝带。”  
罗严塔尔将烛台殇的蜡烛从底座拔了出来，把银制底座扔到一边，把并不是十分粗的蜡烛一股脑塞入奥贝斯坦已经被干得松软的后穴。  
奥贝斯坦看不到罗严塔尔做了什么，他只觉得并不是十分粗大的异物从下面插入：“那是什么？”  
“你看那个女人是这样的……”罗严塔尔特意绕到奥贝斯坦的前面，他捏着奥贝斯坦的下巴，强迫他张开嘴，将还滴着液体的性器塞入了平日里说出刻薄犀利话语的干冰之剑的嘴唇。  
意识到进入口腔的是什么东西后，从未被这样对待也不能忍受被这样对待的奥贝斯坦扭着头挣扎了起来，但罗严塔尔按着他的头颅，一直将性器抵入深处，奥贝斯坦的下颚根本无法咬合，反而由于挣扎让罗严塔尔滑入更深的地方。  
罗严塔尔一边缓慢地操着奥贝斯坦的口腔，一边用蜡烛轻轻插着奥贝斯坦的后穴。上下都被男人侵犯着的奥贝斯坦比平时更快到进入状态，但由于白蜡堵住了出口无法发泄，性器直直挺立着，伴随着罗严塔尔抽插的动作轻轻摇晃。  
以和画中女人如出一辙的姿势，完全沉浸于欲望的奥贝斯坦在一片暗红色的光里伸手想去剥除前端堵着的白蜡，但被罗严塔尔阻止了。这样痛苦又充满快乐的性交不知持续了多久，奥贝斯坦在一片混沌中感觉到下面的不明异物被抽出，紧接着嘴巴里肆虐的性器也抽出，他被压倒在地毯上，被比异物粗大许多的东西进入。  
罗严塔尔不满足于奥贝斯坦被堵着嘴唇的沉默，和奥贝斯坦上床的一大收获是，从那张从来不说什么好话的嘴唇，只剩下充满催情意味纯冽音色的流淌了。奥贝斯坦并没有让罗严塔尔失望，难耐的呼吸声夹杂着间或的单音节词从薄唇中泄露出来，他的身体也因为翻来覆去的折腾变得柔软了起来，他最柔软的部位吞吐着罗严塔尔的性器，像淫邪的蛇围绕禁果，给罗严塔尔带来无上的快感。  
“真不敢相信……”罗严塔尔握住奥贝斯坦的前端，将白蜡剥落，娴熟地抚弄，奥贝斯坦很快释放在了罗严塔尔的手心里，奥贝斯坦缠在自己腰上的腿瞬间绷得更紧，与之相对的是后穴也变得更为紧窒，耳边是罗严塔尔的调笑声，“阁下是不是在今年夏天才和我第一次上床？”  
奥贝斯坦不能说话，他偏过头，要伸出手让牙齿咬着手腕才不至于将口齿中无止境的甜腻喘息被罗严塔尔捕获。但罗严塔尔轻轻拉开奥贝斯坦的手，看他像溺死的鱼一样仰头喘息。这很有规律，罗严塔尔发现，如果他插得深一些，刁钻的角度探索一阵，奥贝斯坦的鼻音和破碎的溢出的声音就会更加好听，融化在了蜡烛剥落的的毕剥声里。如果他在外面稍微停留得久一些，不仅肉穴会更加饥渴地缠绕上来，不满的声音会背离主人的意志从浅色的唇中流泻。  
罗严塔尔很有兴趣地弹奏着名为情欲的乐章，两人交织的喘息声，下体交合时拍打的声音，润滑液流动的声音，再辅加其他声音，让奥贝斯坦彻底跌入欲望的深渊。  
灯火熄灭了一盏，就在他们所在的地毯上方的蜡烛啪嗒一声熄灭了。奥贝斯坦感觉到周围的光暗了许多，眼前的红丝带有所脱落，那幅油画露出了边角，周围的模糊的红光，直到丝带完全滑落，那幅画越来越完整，一个女人以张开大腿的姿势接受了两个男人的性器，和奥贝斯坦对着罗严塔尔做的并无不同，他们和他们在画中重合，变成了奥贝斯坦脑中难以挥之而去的印象。奥贝斯坦后知后觉地反应过来，他陪着罗严塔尔做了什么，他感到后怕，他配合罗严塔尔将自己钉在一幅蒙在历史尘埃中的画里，才从画框里逃出来。他全身湿冷，欲望也湿冷。不过下一刻就燃烧起来了，贴着他皮肤的水不符合自然规律地变成了燃料，一路都燃烧起来。

火焰燃烧殆尽的时候，罗严塔尔躺在地毯上和闭着眼小憩的奥贝斯坦和平地聊着天。  
“奥贝斯坦？”  
“什么？”  
“……如果我们靠着的墙壁倒了会怎么样？”  
“为什么会倒？”  
“有人就这样从这里摔死了，是原主人的第二任夫人，和情夫偷情的时候被丈夫发现，然后她就跳下去了……脑袋磕在石头上，就死掉了。”  
“你跟我说这些做什么？谈这座古宅的秘辛用来恐吓我？”奥贝斯坦很早就洞悉了罗严塔尔的意图，对对方孩子气的恶作剧手段嗤之以鼻。  
“如何吓得到你？不过也就是因为这个宅子里死过很多人成为一座鬼宅我才能低价入手，只是我在想，”罗严塔尔摇晃了脑袋，无法控制地自我厌弃道，“如果我的母亲在生我之前也这样跳下去，该多好啊。”  
“你现在跳下去也是一样的。”奥贝斯坦没打算安慰罗严塔尔。  
罗严塔尔低低地笑了出来：“不，既然我母亲没有在还未生育我前像这座古宅里的许多鬼魂一样就死去，既然她把我从坟墓里拖出来给了我身体，那我就必须做点惊天动地的事情才行。”  
原本一直假寐的奥贝斯坦猛地睁眼，无机质的眼睛直直盯着罗严塔尔的黑蓝异瞳。  
“啊啊，我最讨厌你这样看我，总觉得下一秒我就会卷入你的阴谋里，被你毫不犹豫地杀掉。”罗严塔尔伸手将奥贝斯坦的眼睛遮住，喃喃道，他抵着奥贝斯坦的额头，“要是你会哭就好了……”如果奥贝斯坦的眼睛是真实的话，那他流泪的时候一定很美。  
“那你最好在我面前不要说这种话，”奥贝斯坦在罗严塔尔湿热的手心闭上眼，“抱歉，我的义眼没有安装泪腺这个功能，并不需要。”  
“有时候真想把这样冷静思考着的你给扼杀掉，只留下我怀中颤抖着高潮的你了。”罗严塔尔的话越说越不正经，“你把我杀死那再也不会有人让你爽成这样了……你舍得吗？”  
奥贝斯坦这回连回应都不愿意给罗严塔尔。  
“不过你可以轻而易举杀死我。”罗严塔尔以号丧的口气说，“多不公平，我却无法杀死你。”  
“的确，有什么会比金银妖瞳在床上更为松懈的时候？不过罗严塔尔，我没兴趣跟死人做爱。”奥贝斯坦冷冷回应道。  
“不用其他多的，你只需要一个吻就可以杀死我了。”罗严塔尔不知为何，嘴角眼底都是笑意，探身在奥贝斯坦的嘴唇上碰了一下，以胸口中枪的姿势向后倒下去，“啊，你把我杀死了。”

奥贝斯坦安静地看着罗严塔尔自顾自的娱乐。他没有从倒在地上的纹丝不动的罗严塔尔身上移开视线，紧接着他看到丝丝缕缕的红从罗严塔尔上空垂落，移到他赤裸的胸膛上，轻柔绞紧了他的心脏。奥贝斯坦毫不所动，他看着罗严塔尔面带微笑，获得永恒的宁静。正如他所说，他被一个吻杀死了。  
吐出了一口气，奥贝斯坦也闭上了眼睛，他看到红色的线从罗严塔尔的心口渗出，仿佛那是罗严塔尔心口的血捻出的线似的。那条像薄雾一般的线蜿蜒缠绕上奥贝斯坦的手臂，落在腹部上，奥贝斯坦低下头，看着红线绞紧了他的胃，他的肠子，还有其他一些器官。  
比起绞紧心脏，奥贝斯坦想着他也许死得会比罗严塔尔要漫长一些，他不畏惧疼痛，不畏惧死亡，也不在意死后的威名，他没什么在意的。心却被这样那样的东西塞得满满当当，挤不下感情这种东西。  
露出不自觉的苦笑，奥贝斯坦让义眼看天花板看得更清楚些，他以念诗的庄重神情说出没有起伏的话：“我们将这样死去。”  
“让我们唱一首预想中的挽歌吧。”被一条红丝带绞紧心脏而死的罗严塔尔居然回答了他的话。

——如果不是他活着，那就是我死了。奥贝斯坦没有感情地想着。  
耳边却真的响起了哼着的调子，来来回回简单的音节，比星辰和烛光还要温柔，是熟悉的罗严塔尔的声音。是罗亚塔尔虚无缥缈的灵魂在歌唱，音符是最为深沉又浩淼的海水，浸满了奥贝斯坦从里到外都潮湿的身体。

 

终

 

后记：  
我向来是不写后记的，但是这回……  
本来还有一个镜厅play的……对，仿造镜厅的房间……我，实在是精尽人亡，写不下去了……  
啊，到后面疲软下来真的好痛苦啊……算了就这样吧【望天  
标题的意思在结尾大家都看出来了，不要认真，就是一篇肉文【】我也不是故意补刀……  
放一段因为单独拎出来写后来却没地方塞的油画play

“那样好不好？”罗严塔尔将奥贝斯坦的身体摆成油画里女人的样子，让他修长的腿分开以便可以环住自己的腰。奥贝斯坦苍白的肌肤被隐约的烛光照耀，显现出古老颜料的色彩，可惜不如画中女人丰腴。不过没有关系，罗严塔尔将手抚摸过奥贝斯坦的每一处，从脸颊唇角脖颈到乳尖腰侧下体，他抚摸过的地方升腾起的金色尘土一般的情欲，将这具瘦削的躯体笼罩得忧悒又朦胧，由此便像极了画中那位将腿缠在情人腰上的放荡女人。  
奥贝斯坦紧闭着眼，任由罗严塔尔如何对待。他无法想象自己现在的模样，不小心睁开眼就看到了罗严塔尔的眼睛，他看不到蓝色的那一只，夜晚时罗严塔尔仿佛只有深色眼睛——由此倒映他自己的模样。  
那是和墙上壁画重合的影子，穿过的重重迷雾，无尽的时间和空间，几千年前几百万光年外有一位画家在自己身上作画，一笔一笔，将自己刻入画中。奥贝斯坦感到晕眩，本能地想要后退，但罗严塔尔握紧他的腰，就着刚刚被蹂躏、仍旧滴落着液体、松软无比的穴口坚定地抵入。快感袭来的同时，奥贝斯坦觉得他是被钉在了那幅画中，永远永远。  
他由衷感到恐惧，他伸出手紧紧抱住罗严塔尔的肩背，以期逃离这种命运。罗严塔尔无法感知奥贝斯坦的内心世界，但是身体相连的部分倒是感受到了，他感受到奥贝斯坦的内壁急剧收缩，饥渴地吞吐着他的性器，让他差点就此缴械。  
出于某种难以言喻的原因，罗严塔尔将奥贝斯坦放平在地毯上，奥贝斯坦的手无法够到罗严塔尔的脖颈和肩背，他只能下滑抓住罗严塔尔湿漉漉的手臂，但怎么都抓不紧。罗严塔尔再迟钝也知道是发生了什么，但他还是理解偏差。  
“太舒服了吗？巴尔……会更舒服的。”他以温柔的声音在奥贝斯坦耳朵说。  
不要对我温柔，请给我痛苦。奥贝斯坦被钉在了画里，无法说话，他以自以为祈求的眼神望着罗严塔尔。罗严塔尔只能理解为其他意思。


End file.
